The invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of coleus plant named ‘UF08-5-10’. ‘UF08-5-10’ originated from an open pollination conducted in May-November 2007 in Gainesville, Fla. between the female coleus plant ‘UF07-10-22’ (unpatented) and an unknown male coleus plant. The first asexual reproduction was performed in May 2008 in Gainesville, Fla. by vegetative stem cuttings using a single seedling (see FIG. 1 for pedigree).
‘UF08-5-10’ has been reproduced asexually for over 5 years through vegetative stem cuttings and has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations.
‘UF08-5-10’ has not been made publicly available more than one year prior to the filing date of this application.
When ‘UF08-5-10’ is compared to the female parent ‘UF07-10-22’, ‘UF08-5-10’ has large, golden yellow, lance-shaped leaves with lime green markings and a purple stem, while ‘UF07-10-22’ has lance-shaped leaves colored dull maroon and green with bright yellow margins. When ‘UF08-5-10’ is compared to the most comparable commercial cultivar ‘Yellow Dragon’, both cultivars have yellow lance-shaped leaves with purple stems. However, ‘Yellow Dragon’ leaves are more highly lobed with round lobe tips, while leaves of ‘UF08-5-10’ have fewer lobes that are pointed at the tip.